


I should go now quietly (for my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep)

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Barricade Day, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Éponine is dying. She knows it, deep down in her bones, just like she feels the rain trickling down her face. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should go now quietly (for my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Les Miserables prompted so much Ponine/Marius feelings I can't even. These two broke my heart. Thus me writing this highly depressive ficlet. I regret nothing.
> 
> Title was prompted by Daughter's Smother - which you should definitly listen to, because it's great and very in keeping with Eponine's feeling.
> 
> I'm french and this is unbeta'ed, therefore I apologize for every mistake you may find along the way.

* * *

 

Éponine is dying. She knows it, deep down in her bones, just like she feels the rain trickling down her face. She can't bring herself to be sad, however, because Marius is next to her, and for the first time in her life, she feels whole and at peace- no matter how ironic that may sound.

She used to be jealous off Cosette ; back since the first time she saw Marius stare at _her_ and she recognized that look, the one she had been hoping, for months now, to find every time their eyes met. It was the kind of jealousy that drove people to do petty things, like hiding a farewell letter for his recipient not to find it. Nothing too drastic though ; for example she had the good sense to scream to warn Cosette and her father of the incoming attack on their house. Not that her action was entirely prompted by generous feelings. She is acutely aware one of her motivations was the certainty Marius could never be this happy again if something this drastic happened to his loved one, and the thought of his face never being as radiant, his smile never as bright that in the past few days, only because of her, wasn't one she could bear. When it comes to Marius, her motives were never completely selfless.

But there is no point of being jealous of Cosette now – because he's not near her right now, he's near Éponine, holding her tight, cupping her cheek and clutching her hand, trying to keep his face brave even though she knows he's breaking inside, from the mess and the blood of the barricades surrounding them, from having her dying in his arms. His presence is all that matters, is all she needs, and she wishes he could see this, wishes he was aware his presence isn't useless in the least. His kindness, his warmth, are radiating from him and Éponine is irrevocably drawn to them, just like she has always been- but now she's able to found solace and comfort in them, rather than the unpleasant bittersweet longing mixed with frustration they used to spark in her. Tears are shining in his blue-grey eyes as he's valiantly trying to maintain a smile, and in one dim corner of her mind, she thinks he's never been more beautiful _._

She's allowed to brush his cheek one last time before the world goes black.

 


End file.
